


A Walk On The Beach

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [161]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Holding Hands, Honeymoon, How Times Have Changed, Married Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Molly's Thoughts, Not Canon Compliant, POV Molly Hooper, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly and Seb enjoy their honeymoon on the beach in Bermuda.





	A Walk On The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** asked for a drabble a while back with the prompt " _At the beach at night? for Sebolly, please?_ "

There was something different about being on a beach in Bermuda than going to the shore in England. It was warmer, for one, even at night. The water was even warm, not freezing cold like the water she was used to back home. She might almost be convinced to stay here forever and ever, so long as she had the man at her side here with her.

Though, since they were on the island to celebrate their honeymoon, she didn’t exactly think he’d be chomping at the bit to run away.

She gripped Seb’s hand tighter, glad that, once and for all, she’d allowed herself to do what was the best for her and her heart. Though she’d been inextricably caught up in Jim and Sherlock’s game, she had, for so long, thought Sherlock would always have her heart and Seb would be no more than a footnote in her life. How things changed when the games were done.

“Any regrets?” he asked, stopping and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his chest and enjoying the embrace. She’d have this forevermore, as long as they both should live. She could enjoy him and their life together without worry.

Without regret.

“None whatsoever,” she said before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his. Maybe they could stay in paradise a little while longer. Maybe they could stay there forever.

As long as they were together, that was all that mattered.


End file.
